1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to strap connectors used in connection with tie-down straps, and in particular, to hooks that permit the removable connectivity to a variety of tie-down straps for use in hauling heaving equipment and supplies.
2. Related Art
Tie-down straps generally have hooks secured at opposing end of the straps, and often times, have hooks secured along the length of the straps. The hooks are generally of the following types: S-hooks, Double J-hooks, Ring Hooks and Snap Hooks. S-hooks are generally rubber coated steel hooks formed in the shape of an S and having a hook on one end and a loop on the other end. The loop end is permanently affixed to the strap. J-hooks are generally rubber coated steel hooks formed in the shape of a J and having a triangular loop at one end with double hooks extending upward from the triangular loop end. Ring hooks are simply generally circular shaped hooks. Snap-hooks generally include a pivotal hook keeper that retains another hook (e.g., stationary hook) by depressing the keeper inward to open the snap hook and allow the snap hook to engage another hook member. The keeper retracts to a closed positioned once released from depression to permit the disengagement of the other hook member.
Currently available hooks are not removable from the tie-down strap once the straps looks are sewn. A need therefore exists for removable hook members that provide more versatility and that reduce manufacturing and labor costs associated with the use of tie-down straps. Making the straps removable increases versatility by allowing a variety of styles of hooks to be attached to a variety of positions on the tie-down straps.
For example, with current J-hooks, the double hook members are positioned directly next to one another to create a single hook. Similarly, general ring hooks are typically constructed from a single piece of steel formed in the shape of a ring, triangle, rectangle or other similar shape and welded together at its ends Eliminating welds from the various styles of hooks reduces manufacturing costs. Stitching the strap ends without the hooks also reduces labor time in the manufacturing of the straps, which results in an overall reduction in costs.
A further need therefore exists for hook members that are removable and therefore are not required during the stitching of the strap loops. Further, a need exists for hook member that may be constructed without the need for any welding.